Meetings and/or conferences may be conducted using unified telephony applications or Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) conferencing applications and/or systems. These meetings and/or conferences may include a moderator and one or more participants. There may be various noise during the conference such as echo and background noise which may be disruptive and/or distracting to the moderator and/or the one or more participants.